Me equivocaría otra vez
by Sirelo
Summary: /Taiorato!AU/ No se han parado a pensar en cómo terminará; pero mordieron la fruta, y cierran los ojos a la realidad, pensando que así es como acabará todo. Pretendiendo que acabará bien. [Regalo de Cumpleaños para SoraTakenouchii.]
Regalo de cumpleaños para la adorable SoraTakenouchii, ¡feliz cumpleaños, **Chii**!
 **Advertencia:** Relación poliamorosa, posible OoC, sé que parece smut pero no es smut.  
 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, porque nada de lo que quiero es mío.

* * *

«Making mistakes is a lot better than not doing anything.»  
[—Billie Joe Armstrong]

* * *

Comienza como algo natural, de la extraña forma natural que puede darse una relación como esa. Estaban borrachos, obviamente lo estaban… ¿quién lo haría en su sano juicio?

Aún no se atreve a darle una respuesta a eso.

Pero mientras Sora se prepara para afrontar la situación, con el sol pegándole de lleno en la cara y con las piernas de Taichi y Yamato enredadas con las de ella, se permite pensar un poco en todo; en cómo pasó, en por qué pasó, en cómo lo permitió.

En cómo lo disfrutó.

.

.

.

Era su veinticinco cumpleaños y por supuesto se iba a celebrar en grande, o eso es lo que llegaron diciendo tanto Taichi como Yamato a su pequeño apartamento, ella sonrió y agradeció el hecho de que se acordaran de ella, que les importara tanto como para planear algo.

—Tonterías —dijo Taichi, con un gesto de mano restándole importancia al asunto.

Yamato sólo la miró y sonrió con dulzura y ella le devolvió el gesto. Estaba hecho, saldrían a celebrar que era la primera de los tres en cumplir los veinticinco.

Claro que «planeado» y «celebrarlo en grande» eran cosas que tendría que volver a preguntar —a la próxima— si era algo que todos entendían por lo mismo. Porque aparentemente lo _planeado_ era buscar el lugar algunas horas antes y lo _celebrarlo en grande_ una discoteca.

Sora había creído con una ingenuidad asombrosa, no muy digna de ella, que habían planeado una fiesta con todos sus amigos, que quizá habían alquilado un local o le habían pedido a uno de ellos, con apartamento más grande, el hacerlo en su hogar pero no. No era nada de eso, y ella no se quejaría.

Al fin y al cabo, iba a pasar un buen tiempo con sus dos personas más importantes.

A Taichi lo conoce desde los cinco y Yamato llegó a los once años, eso la hace amiga por más de diez años con ambos, son preciados; tan preciados que a Sora quizá por eso le cuesta decir no.

Quizá por eso es que terminaron como terminaron.

.

.

.

La discoteca no estaba tan lejos de donde ella vive y Sora decidió arreglarse de más, le gustan los vestidos y las faldas y los tacones pero no le gusta ir a bailar con ellos; pero era un día especial así que valía la pena intentar el cambio.

Ellos se presentaron todo sonrisas y gestos tontos, molestándola por cómo se veía y preguntando si es que pretendía abandonarlos por alguien más. Ella sólo sonrió y les sacó la lengua para que dejaran de decir tonterías.

Siguieron las bromas y las risas, pero también algo más, la tensión. Sora la sintió, el ambiente de su apartamento estaba cargado de eso, era extraño, raro y no era normal; pero las miradas estaban sobre ella y la mirada de ella sobre ellos.

Siempre le habían atraído. Sus dos amigos son guapos, no era extraño cuando les decía que se veían bien; que si ella fuese otra —más del gusto de ellos, menos amiga de la infancia— quizá hasta hubiera tratado de conquistarlos. Le encantaba molestarlos, ¿qué diferencia tenía ese día?

—Es mejor que nos vayamos —la voz de Yamato la hizo reaccionar y asintió en acuerdo. Taichi sonrió.

Los vio salir a ambos y esperó un momento para hacerlo ella. Cerró la puerta y los siguió con una mezcla de sentimientos inentendible trepando por su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando regresaron. Ella insistió en que no debían llevarla, que sólo tenían que llamar un taxi y ya se las apañaría sola, como siempre lo había hecho; ellos insistieron en que dejara de decir tonterías, que no iban a dejarla sola, menos estando borracha como lo estaba.

Sora no se creía _tan_ borracha, pero quizá el hecho de que se sentía flotar era una confirmación.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento, Sora comenzó a reír fuerte; Yamato estaba buscando la llave, pero en el proceso le rozaba un poco la cintura y le hacía sentir cosquillas… entre otras cosas. Se tensó y detuvo la risa, de pronto también muy consciente de la cercanía de Taichi y del aroma de su loción.

Se soltó de ambos.

—Ya abriré yo —anunció como pudo, tampoco podía hablar bien. Así que sí, estaba muy borracha, pero se las arregló para abrir la puerta y entrar.

Ellos entraron tras ella.

Caminó hacia su sala de estar y no volteó a verlos cuando habló.

—Creo que es todo chicos, ya estoy en casa sana y salva como querían —hipó vergonzosamente y luego continuó hablando—. Váyanse a su casa —fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar al baño y vomitar.

Fue la señal no intencional que dio, porque tras eso ambos corrieron a auxiliarla. Yamato le dijo a Taichi que era ridículo que ambos estuvieran en el baño metidos con ella, así que era bueno que preparase un té; para su sorpresa Taichi obedeció sin rechistar. Seguro tan borracho como ella.

—No es necesario —habló luego de que Taichi se marchara, con la cara metida en el inodoro—; es tarde y ustedes tienen que trabajar mañana.

—Sora, mañana es sábado.

Fue lo único que dijo Yamato, ella también quiso agregar algo como «detalles, lo importante es que se vayan antes de que me siga avergonzando más» pero el vómito no le permitió hablar. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó abrazada al baño, pero cuando volvió a tener conciencia, ya estaba sentada en su sofá tomando té.

Tanto Yamato como Taichi, viéndola de forma preocupada; se sintió peor.

Había algo indescifrable en la forma en que se sintió con ambos ese día, o quizá es que comenzó desde mucho antes y ella simplemente no se recordaba o no quería darle importancia. Pero lo cierto es que esa noche, sus pensamientos se iban por muchos lados y ninguno era correcto, porque de pronto era muy consciente de tantas cosas; como los hermosos ojos azules de Yamato, o la piel morena de Taichi, de las enormes manos de ambos, de cómo la querían y también, de cómo ella los quería.

Los quería tanto… y también quería besarlos. A ambos.

Qué ridículo…

.

.

.

Ridículo fue lo que sintió cuando los labios de Yamato se posaron sobre los suyos y los de Taichi en su cuello; extraño, pero no menos placentero, ¿era real todo? Ni siquiera recuerda mucho, ¿quién sedujo a quién? ¿Fue ella la que comenzó todo? Era lo más probable, como también lo era que terminaran así.

Y mientras ella también trataba de aportar a lo que sea que estaban haciendo, apagó su cerebro y decidió que era mejor sentir y no pensar. Pensar ya llegaría después, eso y la culpa. _Ugh_ , la culpa sería tan condenadamente grande, así como sus deseos esa noche.

Más besos, más caricias y, de pronto, un éxtasis que jamás había conocido.

.

.

.

Se está preparando té cuando aparece Taichi a su lado, le sonríe de forma avergonzada y le pregunta si quiere un poco, él asiente y luego intenta decir algo, pero no dice nada; sólo abre la boca una y otra vez. Ella aprovecha para preguntar por Yamato.

—Aquí —dice él contestando a su pregunta—, me estaba lavando los dientes.

—Genial —es lo único que responde ella a media voz—. Preparé té.

Y luego se sumergen en un silencio incómodo, sofocante y nada bienvenido. Su cerebro debió insistir más la noche anterior; más en el «esto que hacemos está mal» y menos en «esto se siente tan bien». ¿Cuánto tardarán así? ¿O es que su amistad ya no tendrá solución?

 _Maravilloso_ , destruyó la relación con sus mejores amigos. Bien ahí, Sora.

Yamato se acerca y se sirve té, luego camina hacia la pequeña y, dónde comenzó, todo sala de estar. Taichi no tarda en seguirlo y ella lo hace; luego de tres suspiros y muchas maldiciones.

Se sienta a una distancia prudencial de Taichi y frente a Yamato, que le está dando la espalda a ambos, viendo hacia la ventana, Sora se pregunta si será el primero en hablar él o qué; siempre se ha caracterizado por ir directo al grano.

—Fue una equivocación—pero es Taichi el que habla—, y no debe volver a ocurrir —una pausa—. Yo… no sé cómo pasó.

Como todos aquí, quiere decir ella, pero no dice nada; es mejor que se quede quieta y en silencio en su lugar. No sabe cómo abordar el tema, está sonrojada y lo peor es que algo muy en el fondo le dice que no está arrepentida, ni siquiera un poco.

Debería lanzarse por la ventana.

—Tienes razón —contesta Yamato luego de un sonoro suspiro—, no volverá a ocurrir.

Los tres asienten en acuerdo y luego se atreven a dedicarse sonrisas nerviosas. Taichi y Yamato tienen razón, no es algo que tiene que volver a ocurrir, es más… es algo de lo que no tienen que hablar ni pensar.

Nunca más de ser posible.

.

.

.

Pero «no volverá a ocurrir» ocurre tres meses después de la primera vez. Sin planearlo, sin pensarlo. Sólo pasa.

Están en casa de Taichi, hay calor y risas y claro, bebidas alcohólicas, pero nadie se excede. Así que pasa con los tres sobrios y muy conscientes de todo. Conscientes de manos, labios, roces; conscientes de lo que hacen y cómo lo hacen, del error y de que a este paso se equivocarán, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Y vuelven a hacerlo, siguen equivocándose, a sabiendas de lo jodido que es todo. No han tenido una charla real, no se han dicho qué sienten, qué pasa y qué es lo que quieren del otro. No se han preguntado si está bien lo que hacen, sólo lo hacen.

No se han parado a pensar en cómo terminará; pero mordieron la fruta, y cierran los ojos a la realidad, pensando que así es como acabará todo. Pretendiendo que acabará bien.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

Chii de mi alma, sé que esto no es ni la mitad de bueno de lo que te mereces, pero es mi intento de complacerte en algo que sé amas mucho. Sé que no es lo mejor que leerás de estos tres (tú misma tienes un encantador fic y pues, ni comparación) pero... es algo lol. Ojalá te guste y nuevamente, ¡felicidades!


End file.
